Nizitzawa
by WD's KiT-TaY
Summary: Noodle is trapped beneath a powerful influence that if she doesn't obey, will destroy all she loves and touches. The only cure lies behind Murdoc, her father, relative of Satan. All she needed was for him to say that he loves her.
1. Chapter 1

**Nizitzawa**

**-------**

**Ok, don't think I'm taking a downfall or anything, right. 'Cos I wrote this ages ago like… 2 years ago now (HA! I REMEMBERED! I REMEMBERED!) So this was before my miraculous leap in success and descriptions. I'm only putting this on here because I thought it had a nice-fitting plot. I would improve it but… I just seriously can't be stuffed. At least you get the gist of the idea or feeling, etc. Any delays, then it's because there is a malfunction in the Macintosh computer I'm copying the story from. So err… I'm already finished the story so don't go 'Oh! Continue!' or anything 'cos I am. Whether anyone here likes it not. So enjoy.**

**FYI: I got this idea for my fic using the apparently true '23 facts you never knew about Gorillaz' message of this random forum I found one day. The guy who wrote it claimed to be in Zombie Flesh Eaters so, with me being gullible, believed and stole about 7 facts to use in here. I reckon everyone can figure them out for themselves, right? I didn't steal anyone's plots, if you were that guy, you had it coming, mate. Have fun.**

**Oh, and I wrote this all despite that it… about near… contradicts my religion. So I'm not a hypocrite… in this case but I guess I just do it for the publicity. **

-------

**I don't own Gorillaz.**

**-------**

xxxxxxx

Noodle stumbled forward and fell onto her knees as her hands scraped the hard concrete, burning with pain. She was at his mercy. She wouldn't dare look; she kept her aching eyes shut tight although tears still managed to slip out of them. The Japanese teen shook timidly on the floor begging him to let her go. Let the pain finally stop. Please stop now…

A dark creature lurked about the room and cast black leering shadows upon Noodle's trembling figure. She flinched at every echoing sound made and then the footsteps drew closer and closer… until they finally stopped. Noodle sat paralyzed and waited for a sign of movement… he bent down to her and Noodle lowered her head cringed in pain. Sharp agony consuming her mind, telling her to look up to him. She opened her emerald green leaking eyes and slowly looked up only halfway to see a hand, palm facing up out to her.

Noodle shuddered as his words echoed throughout her mind and the fiery cave. Pain taking total control over her mind and body and her soul being sucked out of her lifeless limbs. Noodle reached out with one throbbing hand and her fingers entwined around it. Her hand stung unbelievably like it was on fire. Noodle let out a long high-pitched scream of agony and the figure before her laughed darkly.

His hand enclosed around hers and held a tight grip as steam arose from their hands. Noodle watched in horror as his hand slowly turned into a bright red colour. She stopped screaming and sat up, her other hand tried to pry off his fingers but he kept his Herculean hold. Her hand stung just as bad as the other like her skin and flesh was being eaten away and her blood drying up. Noodle screamed again as he let out another long evil laugh at her tragic expense.

Suddenly from behind her, 2 firm hands grabbed her waist and pulled her backward. Noodle gasped at the unexpected person but followed anyway. She heard his low growling of annoyance and his hand let hers go. Noodle was dragged back as she glanced at her aching hands. She saw her own blood and flesh before her, bleeding badly and burnt like she had held hands with a boiler for hours. She screamed once again louder than ever as she fell into darkness…

xxxxxxx

"Noodle!"

Her eyes flew open and stared straight up into the black hollow ones. 2D. Noodle panted heavily and shook in fear in his arms as 2D watched her anxiously. Her sweat forming in tiny droplets upon her heated body. Noodle quickly sat up seeing the red glow reflecting off the walls of the room. She looked around and saw next to her the scraps of junk and metal and the hell hole. Noodle screamed in terror and stared deep into the burning pit of flames. 2D grabbed her again and put a hand over her mouth to stop her screaming. She struggled in his arms.

"Noodle! Stop!"

He whispered sternly in her ear. Noodle obeyed and calmed down a little. She looked away from the hell hole as more tears fled down her face and she sobbed quietly. 2D embraced her in a tight loving hug and stroked her soft hair. **(Any 2DXNoodle fans? GET OUTTA HERE! THIS IS NOT YOUR HAPPY PLACE!) **

"… You were doing it again."

2D said to her. She knew. Noodle raised her sore hands to her face and saw the burnt flesh and dry blood. She felt sick and pushed her hands away from her as though they weren't hers.

"2D… My hands…"

She whispered fearfully. 2D let her go and held out his hands to inspect hers. She put them facing up in his and 2D's eyes widened in shock. He laid a finger on them gently and Noodle gasped in pain and bit her lip to keep from screaming. They hurt so much. 2D didn't know what to do. This girl was killing herself.

"… I got bandages… C'mon love."

He helped her up by her arms, carefully avoiding her hands. He led her away from the hell hole and out of the bunker. They soon reached the carpark and walked to his room. They both tried to ignore Murdoc's rocking Winnebago and the loud screams and groans echoing throughout the carpark. 2D opened the door and Noodle walked in mindlessly and sat on his bed. 2D shut the door and locked it then walked over to his drawer and rummaged through it.

He got out a small roll of white cloth from a box and sat down next to Noodle. He unraveled it and Noodle held out her hands as he wrapped it around them repeatedly. After he had finished one hand he did the other and then tied it nicely so it wouldn't fall off. 2D put the cloth away and then looked at Noodle who smiled back at him.

"Thank you, 2D."

"… Yer awright?"

"I am now."

2D attempted to smile but Noodle got up and started to walk out of his room. 2D jumped up and grabbed her arm nearly forgetting that her hands were fragile. Noodle stopped and looked back confusingly.

"What is wrong?"

"… Can we talk, love?"

Noodle gulped nervously and knew what he wanted to know. She did but he could never find out ever. It was a secret she would take with her to the grave. Noodle fake yawned loudly.

"2D… tired."

He looked at her skeptically and Noodle felt slightly scared. He turned her around to face him.

"Noodle… why do you do this?" he looked down at her bandaged hands shaking with fear. Noodle looked away. "Why do you dig further into the hell hole, love?"

"… I do not know… I sleep walk… Goodnight 2D."

Before 2D could say anything, she walked around him and unlocked the door and left. Noodle sighed in relief and walked to the lift. She pushed the button and waited for the doors to open. Noodle looked over her shoulder and saw Murdoc standing in the doorway of his Winnebago only wearing briefs with a cigarette in hand. He glared coldly at her. Noodle shivered and ran into the lift and jabbed the button for 1 without passing another glance at her father.

-------

**OOOOOhh... OUCH man, eh?? Just... owwie.**


	2. Chapter 2

"… She was digging again."

Russel looked up at 2D surprisingly but he was dead serious. 2D rubbed his hands upon his hot cup of coffee to feel the burning sensation that was not nearly as hot as what Noodle's hands had encountered. He sighed depressingly.

"But she won't tell me why."

The drummer looked back down at his meal miserably.

"Why not?"

"No idea."

"… Maybe she really is just sleep walking, 'D."

2D looked up at him dangerously and narrowed his hollow eyes.

"I don't think so! She had never been down to the bunker entrance before and now she can walk there in her sleep?"

2D asked Russel thickly. Russ sighed and continued to consume his eggs and bacon; he didn't know what to believe. 2D shook his head annoyingly and then sipped his morning coffee while reading some old magazine with a Gorillaz interview. A little while later, Noodle opened the door and walked into the kitchen. Russel avoided her gaze awkwardly. 2D smiled at her as she walked to the bench.

"Mornin' love."

"Good morning 2D and Russel."

"Hey baby girl."

Russel muttered while poking his already dead strips of crisp bacon. Noodle gingerly got out a cup and some of her jasmine herbal tea, her hands still neatly bandaged. 2D watched her struggle to make the tea with her sore hands.

"Ya need any help, love?"

"I got it, 2D."

She said coolly. 2D continued to stare at her worriedly.

"… Your hands awright?"

He asked gently. Noodle ignored him and gripped the handle of the boiling jug in pain and poured out hot water into her mug. She put it back down and turned to view 2D while slowly sipping her tea. She nodded softly and 2D smiled.

"I'm glad, love."

He said to her and Noodle smiled back at him. Then the door burst open again and the bassist stepped out blankly. 2D turned to Murdoc and Noodle turned away to the bench and gulped down her tea as fast as she could not caring if her tongue got burnt.

"Hey Muds."

2D said brightly which was returned with a low mutter from Murdoc. He walked over next to Noodle and opened a cupboard to get some intoxicating liquor. He glanced at Noodle from the corner of his eye and noticed her bandaged hands. He faced her and frowned staring at her palms still clutching her mug.

"What happened to your hands?"

Noodle shook at the sound of Murdoc's voice just as powerful as _his_ was.

"Zombies."

She stated quickly before anyone could answer for her. 2D's eyes widened in shock that she didn't tell him the truth. Murdoc saw 2D's face and growled annoyingly. Noodle gulped down the last of her tea and put down her mug. She turned around to leave but the satanic bassist grabbed her arms and held a tight grip, his touch like fire. Noodle whimpered slightly but tried to act strong.

"What really happened?"

"Muds, stop it, you're hurting her."

2D cut in, seeing Noodle in pain. Murdoc's fingers dug into her skin like claws. His miss matched eyes stared deep into her emerald ones; hers locked on his viewing the flames deep within his eyes.

"… Why do you ask when you very well know?"

She whispered to him so only he could hear her. Russel just minded his own and stole the magazine 2D was once reading but was now struggling to hear the very interesting conversation. Murdoc's grip softened on her and she snatched her arms away from him still watching his every move.

"Good girl… Nizitzawa."

Noodle's eyes widened in rage and without thinking, she stamped on his foot the hardest her force would allow her. Murdoc yelped and shook hit foot around to ease the pain. 2D couldn't help but slightly chuckle at this even though he had no idea what Murdoc was talking about.

"Fucking hell! You bi-"

But Murdoc stopped midway through his sentence and then Noodle smirked slyly. He growled in defeat and began to slink out of the kitchen clutching his full bottle of alcohol. He stopped at the doorway and faced Noodle.

"I'll see you soon, love."

"I would not plan on that."

She said fiercely to him. Murdoc laughed darkly and walked out of the room. Noodle breathed deeply and continued staring at the door. 2D watched her slightly confused and scared.

"… What was that all about, love?"

"Nothing!"

She snapped at him and then almost burst through the door of the kitchen. She ran down the corridor to meet Murdoc. His unhealthy figure heard her coming and turned around to greet her still smiling smugly.

"Told you I'd see you soon."

"Murdoc! Stop it! Help me! Look at my hands!" She yelled and held them out into his face. "Can't you do anything?"

"… Sorry love. It's what he wants. You had better just obey."

Murdoc mumbled miserably and then turned around and made his way back to the Winnebago slowly. Noodle walked after him at the same pace.

"… Daddy?"

Her words echoed throughout Murdoc's head causing sheering pain and guilt. Her cute baby voice like that made him go weak at the knees. His daughter calling for him. He should have been there… he should have stopped it. His only weakness. Murdoc sighed and turned around to face her.

"Please love, don't call me that."

"But you are."

"Yeah but… it just doesn't seem right. I mean, we're meant to be just band mates and that's all we are… band mates…"

Murdoc couldn't see how much her face must have been hurt by his comments. He looked down at the floor in the halls of Kong and waited for a reaction. Noodle just chose to ignore this and thought he didn't mean it.

"… Tell me about my mother… Murdoc."

The satanic bassist laid his eyes on her and sighed miserably.

"For the love of Sweet Satan, Noods, Why-"

"_Your_ love."

She interrupted him coldly. Murdoc stared down at her with a sour expression.

"… I've already told you about her. Please don't make me remember, love, it's too painful for an old geezer like me."

"Did you love her?"

"Of course I did… I loved her to death… I… I was even thinking about marrying her."

Noodle froze and Murdoc shook his head sadly and turned around to leave. Noodle suddenly snapped back to reality and called to him.

"Would you still would have wanted to if she was alive?"

Murdoc stopped dead in his tracks not looking back and thought carefully about this…

"… No… Not after what she did to me."

And with that, Murdoc finally retreated to the carpark and back to his Winnebago leaving Noodle all alone in the darkness of depression.


	3. Chapter 3

**Yay! A reviewer! I can continue... **

A young Japanese girl bent down to the grassy beds and picked a small violet flower and inhaled its sweet rosy scent. She skipped merrily around a few trees as the wind blew through her soft long raven black hair. A healthy man with shiny black hair and a slightly abnormally damaged nose watched his daughter play while sitting beside the love of his life. Naomi. A beautiful young Japanese woman with a naughty attitude and a lovely smile. He loved her and his daughter more than life itself. The little girl stopped and smiled as she watched her parents kiss. Nothing could split them apart. They would be a family forever.

Suddenly, from the ground there was a crack. The little girl looked alerted but just shrugged it off. Soon there was another one but louder, like solid rock was being snapped in half. She looked at her parents who had obviously heard it too and started searching. Then from in front of the little girl, she saw a slim long crack in the grass… then it got bigger and bigger… soon it spread under her feet and she lost her balance as the earth began to crack in. She screamed in terror as the ground shook beneath her and she felt like she was falling through the ground.

"Nizitzawa!"

The man called out to his daughter and dashed to pick her up just in time before a large hole opened up and thick chunks of dirt and grass fell into the pit of darkness. The giant hole began to spread wider and longer and something from the very bottom of the pit seemed to glow a bright red. The man held his daughter and ran to her mother trying to get away but the ground then jerked and shook fiercely making them all fall over.

From beneath the earth, boomed a loud dark laughter and the Japanese girl named Nizitzawa glanced up. From the huge hole nearly covering about a football field, an enormous red hand gripped the side of the hole, crushing the earth and breaking more of it away. Nizitzawa gapped in horror and crawled as far away from it as she could, her parents in front of her embracing themselves tightly. Then slowly… Satan began to rise up from the abyss…

Naomi screamed and ran backwards away from the man to her daughter as the hole opened up closer to them. The man got up but fell onto ground again and the hole opened wider… Nizitzawa yelled out to him.

"Daddy! Daddy!"

"Nizitzawa! Yame!"

The little girl ran towards the hole to help her father as the earth collapsed underneath his body and he held on tight to the edge of the ground tightly. Nizitzawa cried for her daddy and held out a hand to help him up but he didn't take it… he would drag her in too. He glanced down below him and saw rising lava flowing upwards to the surface soon to overflow.

"Run love! Run!"

Then the piece of earth the man held so tightly cracked and began to break away. Tears stained the young girl's eyes as he stared up despairingly to her. One of his dark black eyes soon brightened up into a red one. He smiled at her wearily trying to let her know that everything was ok and spoke softly…

"I love you Nizitzawa…"

The little girl groaned and cried and continued to hold out her hand for him, trying to reach him. Then the earth broke away completely and the man's grip was lost as he fell down into the abyss. Plunging to his doom. Never to be seen again and he disappeared within the fiery flames of hell and was gone… forever.

xxxxxxx

"Daddy!"

Noodle yelled and thrashed in her sleep till her eyes blinked open immediately. She gapped for air as tears continued to stream down her face. She threw her bunched up blankets onto the floor and dashed out of her bed, nearly falling over in the process. She wiped the sweat away from her forehead as she ran down the darkness of the corridor. She found the lobby and reached the lift, jabbing it to go down. She ran in and waited impatiently for it to descend. She needed to see if her father was ok.

The doors opened and Noodle stumbled out to the lobby, squinting from the bright lights blinding her innocent dark eyes. She slowed her run as she reached the carpark and threw the door open wide. She spotted the Winnebago and ran to its door. She knocked on it loudly and waited for him to answer it… that's all she wanted was for him to answer it. She admired it's graffiti and stickers on the Winnebago and avoided her gaze with anything satanic. She didn't hear any movement from the vehicle. Noodle panicked and whacked her hands against the door almost denting it and crying so bad. She had already lost her mother; she couldn't lose her father… even if he never will ever say he loves her… But soon the Winnebago shook slightly and the door opened quickly to reveal the angry bassist, his eyes leering down on her small intimidated form.

"What the fuck do you want?"

He yelled at her. Noodle shook at his words and blinked out more forming tears in her shinning emerald eyes. Murdoc then noticed it was Noodle and that she was shaking and crying. His glare softened and he looked her up and down worriedly.

"What happened, love?"

"Murdoc…"

She whispered unable to say what happened in an echoing carpark. Murdoc sighed irritably and stepped to the side of his door to make a passage.

"C'mon in, love."

Noodle stepped into his Winnebago and he closed the door behind her. She scrunched up her nose at the foul smell of alcohol and drugs and whatnot but she needed to talk to him. She looked around and saw Cortez on the driver's seat. His sharp claws digging into the chair as she watched her with glowing red eyes. The black raven cawed at her as though she were a threat to him and Noodle jumped.

"Shut it, Cortez."

Murdoc ordered and the bird obeyed and tucked his head under his wing to continue his rest. The Axe Princess wiped away the tears from her face and followed Murdoc to his bedroom. He sat down on his bunk with a sleepy sigh and looked at Noodle. She waited for a bit then Murdoc held out his hands in question.

"Well what is it, love?"

"I… I had a bad dream."

"Is that why you're crying?"

He asked thickly and Noodle nodded as she wiped away a few more tears from her eyes.

"Come here, love."

Murdoc motioned for her to come and Noodle sat next to him on his bunk. She shifted closer to him and the bassist rubbed her back uncertainly, not entirely sure how to cheer her up. That was the dullard's and Russel's job.

"… How's about telling me what happened in that bad dream of yours, eh?"

Noodle sniffed and calmed down getting ready for her story.

"I dreamt about you, me and… and mum." A depressing glare swept across Murdoc's face then. Noodle just ignored him and carried on. "We were all at a park someplace… I was very young… but… then he came. He opened the ground and rose from the abyss. You saved me… but you could not save yourself… you were on the edge and… you would not take my hand."

Noodle began to tear up again and Murdoc listened to her intensely.

"You told me that you loved me but then… you fell in."

She moaned and then leaned on Murdoc's shoulder crying into his dirty grey t-shirt. Her father tried to quiet her down and wrapped his arms around her body hugging her close.

"It's alright now love… it's alright."

"… Do you have any bad dreams like that?"

Asked a muffled sobbing voice from his shoulder. Murdoc nodded and stroked her silky violet hair.

"Yeah, love… I have dreams like that."

"What does it mean?"

"I don't know… but… best guess is that… you don't want to lose me."

"I never want to lose you. I must stay with you forever… I love you dad."

Murdoc breathed slowly and deeply as his heart raced and his blood's pace quickened. Just hearing those words… he was betrayed once and it changed him into a sour heartless bastard forever… he couldn't love back again… could he?

"… Thanks… Nizitzawa." **(oh for god's sake, make the whole world stand still when they say that name, you why don't you)**

Noodle brightened when he said her real name but inside she felt numb and cold knowing he could never say that he loved her back. He could say he had but not that he did… things were different now… things had changed and would never be the same again. Noodle lifted away from Murdoc's body and he let her go. She smiled up at him but Murdoc just looked down at her with a vacant stare.

"… Don't you think you should be getting back to bed now, love?"

"What if I have another bad dream?"

"You won't, love."

"But I do not want to wake up and find you not there."

"I will be there, I promise."

"Please do not leave me alone, Murdoc… I am scared."

She whispered fearfully to him. Murdoc saw the innocence in her eyes and her timid shaking figure and couldn't deny letting her stay with him. A slight trace of a warm smile crept on his mouth.

"… Alright love, but just this once… you can stay here for the rest of the night."

Noodle smiled gratefully at him.

"Thank you, Murdoc."

The young Jap got up onto her feet and turned to face Murdoc who slowly followed her up. He glanced at his bed which was literally just a bunk with no blankets or pillows and barely big enough for him to sleep on it. She couldn't rest there.

"You might have to sleep in the front love, that ok? I'll be just around the corner."

"That is fine, Murdoc."

She spoke so cutely with her Japanese accent and barely understandable words. She followed Murdoc out of his bedroom and into the front of the Winnebago. Noodle admired the many air fresheners hanging above the ceiling that didn't seem to cover the heavy stench anyway. Gently swinging left and right and Murdoc got out a large blanket and a pillow that was meant for the bed. He walked over to the couch where a stereo lay and set the bed contents down.

"Sorry about the mess, love."

"… It's cozy."

She lied lamely to him. Murdoc snorted quietly and watched his daughter sit down on the couch and shift around to get comfortable. She pulled the blanket up over her shoulders and settled down nicely. Noodle accidentally bounced on the couch and a few tapes from the far end next to the stereo clattered loudly into a heap on the floor. Immediately, Cortez awoke and looked around bewildered until he made eye contact with the teenage girl not that far away from him. He cawed loudly at her again and flapped his wings wildly making Noodle gasp and cower in fear. Murdoc growled at his pet.

"Cortez! Be nice to Noods since she's staying here tonight. Just leave her alone, mate."

The bird calmed down and gave a caw of possible annoyance before flying further away from Noodle to another chair. Murdoc turned back to her.

"He won't hurt ya, he's just jealous 'cos I let ya sleep here with him."

Cortez, like he can hear Murdoc and understand his words, cawed again a bit more fiercely. Murdoc laughed and looked over his shoulder at him.

"Yeah, I heard ya, mate."

Noodle froze in confusion and watched the bird careful like until he looked almost asleep. Murdoc pulled the covers over her more and tucked them under her sides.

"You warm enough, love?"

"Yes… Goodnight Murdoc."

Murdoc leaned down closer to her and gently kissed her on her forehead. Noodle blushed slightly and Murdoc smiled at her and he started to walk back to his room.

"If you tell anyone I did that…"

He said mocking threateningly and Noodle chuckled lightly.

"Don't worry, Murdoc. No one will ever find out."

"Dullard's getting a bit suspicious though… nah, he doesn't have half the necessary brain cells needed to figure something like this out."

Noodle laughed again and Murdoc smiled at her enlightenment.

"Goodnight Noods."

"Sayonara."

He switched off the light leaving her in total darkness and heard only the rustles of Cortez's feathers. But she couldn't help but feel the happiest she had all week… Murdoc may not have known how to say he loved her, but he defiantly knew how to prove it to her. Pleasant thoughts and joyful dreams consumed the mind for the rest of the night till the break of dawn.

-------

"Murdoc? Murdoc? Are you in there? Muds?"

2D knocked again on Murdoc's Winnebago door waiting for a response. The bassist couldn't take it anymore. He snarled aloud to himself and flopped out of his bunk and walked to the front of his Winnebago. He looked back on the couch and saw Noodle still sleeping silently and peacefully. He didn't want to wake her.

"Murdoc? Open up, I need to ask you something… I see you!"

2D shouted annoyingly at him through the window from which he saw his fellow blue-haired band mate. Noodle moaned quietly and stirred on the couch but still lay asleep. Murdoc frowned and opened up the door silently, staring at 2D coldly.

"Sod off, face-ache!"

He yelled in a hushed voice. 2D frowned in a hurtfully cute way.

"I just wanted to know if you had seen Noodle. She's not in her room and her door's open and her bed's all messed up."

"Well, go be some bloody use and make it for her."

"Have you seen her? I can't find her anywhere…"

Now, this was Murdoc's cue and would have loved to tell a little white lie to the kid dullard and keep him busy searching Kong for hours on end but he knew Noodle would get upset with him. He didn't want to do that to his daughter. Murdoc looked back at Noodle still sleeping.

"Yeah, she's in here sleeping."

2D cocked an eyebrow in surprise and confusion at him and tried to see past Murdoc's disgusting old body.

"What? Why is she in there?"

"She came last night… or early morning."

"Why?"

He asked curiously and then he stepped up on the steps and began walking into the Winnebago. Murdoc's eyes widened and he tried to block him.

"Dullard, you'll shake the-"

Too late. 2D stepped on and the added weight to the vehicle shook it gently like an earthquake. Noodle's eyes sleepily drifted open and she saw Murdoc and 2D watching her. Murdoc scowled like nasty at 2D beside him trying not to go spastic at the invasion of privacy and disturbance.

"Now look what you done! You woke her!"

Noodle hid under the blankets slightly scared and embarrassed that they watched her sleep. 2D raised an eyebrow suspiciously.

"… Why are you here, love?"

"I came last night… I had a bad dream."

She spoke timidly from under the blankets.

"What did Muds do?"

"Oi! I wasn't doing any dodgy business with her!"

"Murdoc did not hurt me…"

2D watched Noodle worriedly as she emerged from under the covers revealing her wild spiky hair. Murdoc held a sour expression like he was being falsely accused.

"… I didn't touch her."

He hissed at 2D. The singer turned to him menacingly.

"You really expect me to believe that? …C'mon Noods."

Murdoc didn't speak thinking it best not to and 2D walked over to Noodle and pulled the blanket off of her to the ground. He helped her up onto her feet and Noodle yawned loudly and watched Murdoc like helplessly wanting him to do something. She wanted to spend more time with her father but they both knew that there was no way they could ever.

"Bye Murdoc."

She said to him smiling as she was being led out of his Winnebago. Murdoc just looked at her expressionless with a vacant glare and shut the door in her and 2D's face once they both got out. Noodle sighed disappointingly and 2D growled. Noodle didn't really like 2D at the moment for taking her away from her father so she walked away from him and back to her room. Leaving him alone in the carpark to suffer in his own guilt at what he had done.


	4. Chapter 4

**Hmm... I wonder...**

**How pointless or illegal would it be to put up a fiction story about Damon Albarn rather than Gorillaz?**

xxxxxxx

"Ok! Ok! Come on! Group together!" an English man called out to a bunch of people laughing and smiling. He held up a camera and everyone came together with cheesy grins holding their glasses of white wine. "Say cheese!"

"CHEESE!" everyone yelled out heavily drunk. The picture was taken and then everyone cheered and wandered off to steal more free food. A British man and a Japanese woman went over to the man who took the photo. He handed the camera back to the lady.

"Thank you very much," she said gratefully to him and he nodded his head smiling. The British man took a long gulp of his wine and then turned back to the man.

"Never gonna forget this place, are we, Karl?"

"I could never forget."

"I know I won't," the Japanese woman whispered in the man's ear. He grinned and licked his abnormally sharp teeth as he put an arm around her.

"Where we all met… I've made great friends, good work mates and I've found the love of my live."

The man and Japanese woman both engaged in a long passionate kiss. The other man named Karl laughed at them both and started to walk back to the hospital.

"Murdoc's drunk already. I think you'll have to drive, Naomi."

"I might have to, yes," she said giggling as she broke off the kiss.

"Eh! I'm not drunk… yet!" And he staggered away from his girl and back to top up his drink. Naomi laughed and watched the black-haired man walk away until he was out of sight. She calmly walked past all her work buddies still happily laughing and drinking and whatnot till she was beyond them all. She looked behind her and viewed no one following her but the large hospital in which they all used to work. She was going to miss that place. She turned back and turned behind a large dark tree and she giggled modestly as she fell into the arms of another man. She kissed him just as she kissed the British man… she was cheating on him.

xxxxxxx

Noodle woke abruptly and sat up straight and tense, rage flaring inside of her. She knew that Japanese woman… it was her mother.

"… Bitch," she whispered coldly.

-------

"Murdoc? Murdoc… are you in there?"

Noodle again knocked upon his door impatiently. No reply. Noodle sighed tiredly and banged on his door louder. He had forgotten to tell his daughter some very important pieces of information…

"… Dad?… Murdoc!"

Noodle whacked on the door till it clicked loudly. She gasped and froze thinking she broke his door but it gently swung open slightly. Noodle sighed in relief and looked around the carpark. No one would know. Noodle didn't think of running it by Murdoc to invade his Winnebago and just wandered in cautiously. She stepped in keeping the door ajar and she studied his home well. She was already used to the smell and content by now but she noticed a few empty beer bottles lying around the front. Noodle walked down the wagon and came into the kitchen. Cortez cawed at her loudly and wildly like an intruder alert that was sure to bring attention to itself. Noodle quivered from the demonic bird but tried to signal it to be quiet.

"Cortez, shut it. Be quiet! Stop!... Please stop!" she pleaded but the raven didn't listen and continued to make a racket. Noodle gritted her teeth and tried to be tough like her father. She walked up to the bird's face and looked straight into his glowing red eyes in a demanding way. "Shut up," she said sternly. And quite oddly, the bird obeyed. It quieted almost immediately and was watching her the same way. Noodle chocked her head to one side in confusion and backed away. Why did Cortez obey her? He only ever obeyed his master. Murdoc. "… Uhh, thanks, Cortez." Noodle smiled and then turned back to study the kitchen. Cortez ruffled his feathers and flew into the air and landed on the bench next to Noodle. She watched dimly.

"… What are you doing in Master's home?" the bird asked Noodle like telepathically as it cawed to her silently. Noodle was gob smacked.

"… You can talk."

"You can understand me. This is the gift of your father, Noodle. You are more like him than I suspected."

"… You knew?"

"Master had informed me the day he found out."

"Oh… where is he?"

"Master is not in. He said he wanted to get a little bottle of beer."

"Well, that's an understatement…" she whispered under her breath smiling. She walked past and into the little corridor past the bathroom from which she tried to ignore.

"Uhh what are you doing?"

"I'm looking for something…"

"Do you have Master's permission?"

"He won't mind, I'm his daughter."

"I don't think you should-"

"Cortez," Noodle turned to the bird, "please… it's important… it's about… Naomi."

"Your mother?"

"Bitch more like… you know what she did to Murdoc, right?"

"What?"

"Turned him into the sick bastard he is now… well she died ages ago when I was just a baby."

"I'm so sorry."

"I'm glad she's dead."

"I wouldn't be."

"Murdoc doesn't tell me much… I'm gonna have to find out for myself… and if searching his Winnebago secretly is the only way to, then so be it… Please don't tell him, Cortez, I'm begging you, please." Noodle did a puppy face that looked so cute on her even a bird had to give in. Cortez shook his shiny black feathers.

"… Fine. Just don't leave anything looking suspicious."

"Thank you."

"I never saw you," and Cortez tucked his head under his wing and stood still like he was sleeping. Noodle smiled gratefully and continued her search. She reached Murdoc's bedroom and glanced around. The small candles not shedding much light to the darkened room. A pigsty as usual. A bloody tip. Nothing different. Noodle decided to do some snooping and walked over to his dirty plain bunk. She lifted it up and glanced underneath but nothing was there apart from some hair and pieces of rubbish and disturbing square wrappers… Noodle put the bunk down, slightly disappointed and then turned to a small drawer next to his bed. She opened the top drawer and then turned away in disgust and shut it tight.

"Sick bastard!" she whispered to herself menacingly. NEVER did she want to encounter a bunch of pornographies again. She was beginning to think that snooping in Murdoc's Winnebago was a bad idea… She knew not to try the closets unless she wanted to see that killer shark again… that hand was so close to being hers. The bottom drawer looked special and stood out for some obscure reason. Noodle bent down and opened it up. There was a bunch of personal stuff and treasured belongings safely kept there. Nothing that interested Noodle that much. But what did catch her eye was a small black sort of book…? no… a photo album.

The young Jap took out the book gingerly and was surprised when it seemed quite near full. The book didn't have a title just a smooth cover. She opened it up and saw many words and little drawings on the inside cover done with black pen. She curiously read a few that spoke horrible nasty words like 'whore' and 'you never loved me' and 'traitor' with pictures drawn of mostly death and something like a bleeding heart. A large sentence at the bottom reading: 'Burn in hell, Naomi'. Murdoc meant all these things about her mother. Even though Noodle did hate her, she didn't want her to be tortured or thought of that horribly… so that's why Murdoc hardly talks about her…

Noodle sighed depressingly and turned on a few pages. Photos stuck in of Murdoc and Naomi together smiling and happy and kissing and whatnot. They looked so joyful. How could her mother just cheat on this wonderful guy who loved her so much? It sickened her. She flicked on some pages and then found a few of a Japanese baby with emerald green eyes… it was Nizitzawa. Noodle. She admired a picture especially, one of Murdoc crying and cradling her in his arms. It was so beautiful. Noodle smiled to herself, never going to forget such a sight.

She looked on and finally found it. The picture from her dream. The group of people. She spotted in the photo Murdoc and Naomi together grinning like mad. But what got her attention was one person a while away from them both was scribbled out. A face had been scribbled over repeatedly with black pen so you could not see who it was. Noodle frowned in confusion. Why was he so important? She flipped on and saw separate smaller groups of the gang and one with the same face scribbled out. Murdoc's arm was around this one, like real mates they must have been. But what did he do…? Noodle saw many other photos, some related and others not of his life so far. Ones of a Japanese hospital where Noodle saw in her dream. She stopped at a car crash. A black car had crushed off a cliff and down a sort of mountain. It hit a tree. Noodle had no idea what happened there. Who was that in the car…?

"Noodle! Master comes!"

The guitarist jerked and looked up seeing Cortez in a frenzy and Noodle heard footsteps in the carpark coming closer. Before she got to see who was in the car, Noodle closed the book and stuffed it back into the drawer and shut it closed just as the Winnebago door opened. Noodle shot up onto her feet and stood stiffly in Murdoc's room. She watched him at the other end put down his beer and cigarette packets and other junk on the table.

"Hey Cortez."

"I missed you, Master… Where's the food?" Murdoc laughed and then rummaged through some bags.

"I got a snack for you then you can feast off some zombies later." Cortez cawed in delight and then Murdoc turned around and jumped at the sight of Noodle in his bedroom. "Noodle! What are you doing in my wagon?"

"I, er, um… I wanted to know where you were."

"Didn't mean you had to invade my crib! Well I'm here now! What do you want?" he yelled harshly. Noodle felt intimidated and didn't wish to anger him more. She had seen enough and now she wanted to leave.

"Oh, no, it's ok… I gotta go now."

"Get out and stay out! Don't come back without my permission again!" Noodle walked silently past him and Cortez and out the door. She stopped and turned back to face the enraged bassist glaring coldly. "If I catch you in my Winnebago again I'm gonna throw you into the hell hole!" He snarled and then whacked the door in her face. Noodle's bottom lip quivered and she bit it to keep it still as tears started to well in her eyes. Without a word, she walked off back to her room. She had a lot of questions and she was almost totally cut off from all her answers.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5 **

**lol**

**Yeah, I would put up other stories but um… we'll they're too short at the mo. Give me a week at the very least. Patience, pets…**

"Hey Muds, haven't seen you in a while."

"Went out," he muttered under his breath. Murdoc just walked into the kitchen and he took a seat down next to 2D and Russel already eating their dinner at the table. He smelt the delicious scent of bacon and immediately dug into his meal before him like an animal. 2D watched him eat in disgust while he slowly chewed his little vegetarian dish. **(VEGETABLE RIGHTS AND PEACE! WOOT!) **Murdoc looked up and glared at everyone around him until he found one deserted chair and a full plate of food.

"Where's the girl?"

"Her name is Noodle," 2D mumbled still watching him eat helpless animals. Murdoc glanced at him and snarled. _No it isn't. You don't know anything about her, you weren't at her birth, you never cradled her infancy! _Russel just quietly ate between them both not wishing to get involved.

"I know her sodding name, Dents! Where is she?"

"I didn't see her since breakfast…"

"I remember," Russel chirped in, "seeing her walk to her room about 3 hours ago or something… she looked pretty upset…"

Murdoc sighed angrily and threw his cutlery on the plate, clattering loudly and he deserted his food and friends and walked out of the door. He made his way down the corridor to Noodle's room. He put up a hand to knock but losing his temper altogether, he just burst into her room. He spotted her on her bed looking melancholy and strumming her guitar. She faced him still looking quite sad but Murdoc was too pissed with her to care… he saw the photo album had been recently tampered with.

"Look, I'm invading your room!" Murdoc told her ragingly and walked around to the centre of it with his hands out. Noodle just watched him confusingly. "I'm invading your privacy, I'm looking through your drawers!" Murdoc slammed open the door to the partition revealing Shaun's large head. He bent down to her drawers and opened them all looking through them quickly till he found some kind of purple book and held it up in her face. "I'm looking at your journals or PHOTO ALBUMS, I'm reading through them!" He glanced down at the book as he flicked through the pages quickly not actually reading any word of it. Then he threw it on the bed next to her. Noodle looked down at her guitar drenched in sorrow and guilt.

"A fucking nasty thing to do, isn't it, Noodle? You must really hate me so much right now just like I did when I found out you're been going through my stuff! What the fucking hell were you thinking? It's my belongings and you have no business whatsoever snooping around in them behind my back! Well, we're even now! We're both pissed so let's just pretend it never happened, sit down and have a decent dinner!"

Murdoc finally stopped in time to see Noodle burst into tears. He watched her cry into her hands and watched her tears fall onto her guitar. His anger faded away slowly seeing how unhappy she was… that was way too harsh. He was too hard on her. Murdoc froze and then waited to see if she would do something but she didn't stop. He finally sat down next to her and rubbed her back sympathetically.

"… I'm sorry, Murdoc…" Noodle sobbed timidly to him still holding her face in her hands. Murdoc wouldn't fall for her tricks and go easy on her just because she was his daughter.

"You had better be… you have no right… don't ever do it again," he replied firmly but tried to soften his tone. Noodle continued to cry and nodded. Murdoc let his hand fall from her back and he got up off her bed. "Are you gonna come to dinner?"

"… I'm not really hungry." Murdoc froze… he couldn't think of anything to say or do to make her come. He figured she didn't want 2D and Russel to see her crying. After a long while, Murdoc sighed in defeat and started to walk to the door.

"See you later then," he mumbled to her as he shut her door. Murdoc walked back to the kitchen to finish his meal with the other two. When he was gone, Noodle lifted her hands away from her stained face of tears and wiped them away angrily. He should not have done what he did. It was his fault she had to resort to that when he didn't tell her anything useful. She needed to know… and she wasn't going to give up that easily. This wasn't the end, this was only the beginning.

xxxxxxx

"I can't believe that you would fucking do this, Naomi!" Murdoc yelled at the Japanese woman beside him in the passenger seat. She cried hysterically and tried to hug him but he jerked away from her. "Don't touch me, you dirty whore," he whispered darkly while looking ahead at the road. She widened her eyes in surprise and wept more into her hands. Murdoc just clenched his teeth trying to concentrate on the winding roads of the mountain… but it was pretty hard when you had just found out the love of your life was cheating on you.

"Murdoc! No! I didn't mean for it to happen!"

"Save it."

"I love you!"

"No, you don't! If you did then you wouldn't have slept with my best mate! How could you just fucking do that to me, you bitch?" Naomi cried more at harsh words spoken while Murdoc's bad side got the better of him. He turned corners violently on the mountain nearly sending them crashing down the slope of the road. Naomi jerked upwards looking fearful trying to be strong.

"Drive careful! Nizitzawa is in this car!" Murdoc snarled fiercely and faced her.

"I'm aware of that! I put her in!"

"You can do whatever you like to me but you won't harm my daughter, Murdoc!"

"… I'm not gonna touch her… and you can keep the brat, you slut, it's probably not even mine anyway. She might grow up to be just like you. A backstabbing filthy whore with a nice ass and brain trauma." Naomi shook in anger at his words and she screamed at him in absolute rage.

"You bastard!!" and without thinking, the woman leapt onto him and wrapped her little hands around his neck to choke him. Murdoc tried to shake her off as he was being throttled and he managed to bite her arm. She yelped and backed away and Murdoc slapped a hand across her pale Asian face. Naomi shrieked and the little baby in the back couldn't take it anymore. Nizitzawa cried too. Naomi turned to view her child while her face burned red hot. Murdoc ignored them both but his daughter's crying was beginning to grow unbearable as she watched her parents fight.

"… WOULD YOU SHUT UP!" he screamed into the back causing them both to cower in fear. Naomi shook her head timidly and kept her distance away from him.

"Don't hurt her, please, Murdoc…"

"I'll do whatever I fucking want!" Murdoc screeched at her and then his hands gripped the wheel and he rotated them around aimlessly with his eyes shut. Naomi screamed as the car spun out of control and crashed through the gate, their only protection from falling off the hills. He opened his eyes and saw what he did. Murdoc bent down in this seat and tried to hide himself from the impact as they soared off the mountain flying through the air. Naomi, too, cowered from the fall and only Nizitzawa was left unawares of what was happening. She saw her mother… she saw her father… she saw her death… she saw her only friend, the end.

xxxxxxx

**Ah! –le gasp- AAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!! I hear rustling and growling noises in my room again!! -cowers in a ball on my bed- It's something else... it can't be David... cicada season is over...**


End file.
